1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to cleaning devices. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus for cleaning surfaces. Specifically, this invention is directed to a cleaning apparatus for washable surfaces that includes a disc plate assembly that rotates about a first axis and a nozzle assembly that rotates about a second axis at a higher speed and which delivers high pressure water jets from the nozzles of the rotating nozzle assembly.
2. Background Information
One of the issues that is experienced in industrial or manufacturing facilities, or in marine or military operations, is that substances may be deposited on surfaces and have to be removed. These surfaces include floors, walls, ceilings, domes, decks, and hulls, amongst others. The substances may include a wide variety of materials that may be extremely difficult to remove and may need to be contained and/or evacuated. Some of these substances could be materials such as non-skid on air carriers, lead-based paint, baked and built-up paint in automotive paint booths, refractory, build-up inside of boilers, chemical or polymer spills, coatings, paint, dust and debris in storage tanks in petrochemical plants, coatings and toxic material in nuclear facilities, etc
There is therefore a need in the art for a cleaning machine that is capable of removing a variety of types of substances from a variety of surfaces.